Sunday Afternoons
by jbae654
Summary: Short reminiscing of why Bulma loves Sunday afternoons with Vegeta. One shot. Hammered this out on my phone in 30 min when the mood struck me.


Her yellow marker scratched over the article, feet swaying behind her while a gentle breeze came through the patio doors.

Yes, Bulma loved slow Sunday afternoons. When Trunks was staying at Gotens and Vegeta hauled himself up in the GR, giving her time to lazy in bed in her sweatpants reading and following new interesting research.

The article she was currently studying had a fascinating approach to revolutionize the use of nano-technology in the medical field. While that might not have been her main area of expertise with a husband like Vegeta she had come to appreciate advances and technologies within the area of medicine.

A shadow on the balcony caught her attention and she lifted her gaze from the article to see her husband standing in the doorway. He looked freshly showered, indicating that he had used the small cleaning rooms in the bowls of the GR, and regarded her with a cocked eyebrow, undoubtedly questioning her attire. It was unusually hot today and she had opted for a simple tank top and panties instead of her usual sweatpants outfit.

His dark gaze trailed over her arched back, to her feet which she had raised and crossed behind her, before his eyes returned to her scarcely covered bottom.  
Lips twitching in a way that always ignited Bulma with the insatiable urge to cover them with her own while burying her hands in his upswept alien mane.

With a few quick strides he was beside the bed, and Bulma was trying to conceal her own sudden eagerness. Not only was Trunks gone but so were her parents she suddenly realized, they had the entire complex to themselves. But instead of pouncing on her like the predator he was, he sank onto the mattress next to her. Studying her article with interest before casting her a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

"Anything interesting happening in the fascinating world of nano-technology?" He inquired with mock interest.

The blue haired female narrowed her eyes in suspicion, Vegeta hardly gave a fuck about anything outside the walls and inventions of this compound. But two could play this game.

"Actually, yes! It's truly amazing what this team has done in regards to - .." Bulma started and explained what she had gathered from her reading so far. Immersing herself in the subject and pretending to be oblivious to the sexual tension that had ignited between them when he had visually appreciated her half naked form.

Vegeta listened patiently, even asking a few questions to her surprise, before falling back onto the bed. His feet still touching the carpet his head was no eye level with her behind, and Bulma had to swallow the sudden thrill of excitement that cursed through her again.

"Were you truly interested or just trying to improve your chances of getting laid?"

She mockingly threw over her should before directing her attention back to the next paragraph of figures and text. Pretending to be unaffected.

"These things are important to you" her husbands deep voice softly rumbled from behind her, his fingers now tracing the seam of her panties along her hips. "I listen when things are important to you" he husked, his fingers dipping low over the curve of her butt before reaching her most private spot between her legs. Flicking against her clit he added "occasionally" and Bulma could feel him smirking darkly at his own words.

Her pencil had hovered uselessly over the paper as soon as Vegetas clever fingers had started their journey along he fabric of her underwear, but when her husband flipped himself over and behind her with lightening speed it surrendered just like her bravado of not being affected.

Large tan hands came down to rest on each side of her as his hips pressed themselves into her behind. His head dipped low and he nipped her exposed shoulder playfully before continuing to the soft spot behind her ear.

Bulmas breath became shallow and she tried her best to press her butt even closer to Vegetas pelvis, wanting to not only feel the delicious friction but also the effect she had on him.

"You should return the favor" he whispered into her ear while his left hand came around to her front, finding her nipple through the thin fabric of the tank top. Vegeta gently squeezed it while returning his oral attentions to her shoulder, his hips colliding with hers in a promise of what was to come.

It was moments like this when Bulma thanked Kami, or any other deity really, for his exceptional neuronal wiring making him a God at multitasking.

The ascension of his hand from her nipple to her hip brought Bulma back from her short silent 'thank you' to the ever present 'oh yes' please of her husband.

"I should, shouldn't I ?" she breathed in mock shock as her husband freed her of her panties and himself of his now restricting spandex shorts.

Yes, Bulma loved slow Sunday afternoons.


End file.
